


16. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Sweetness, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus is lost in his thoughts instead of sleeping when he gets a phone call from Alec.
By Essiee





	

Magnus stared up at the blank ceiling, pushing the stuffy satin sheets off himself. He let out a deep sigh, thinking about Alexander and how much he appreciated him. How much those 3 little words meant to him, and how much they could change everything. 

Magnus had always hated late night, not just because of his extreme fondess for beauty sleep, but because he would be left to his thoughts and they'd always spiral. After all, centuries of memories and feelings leaves you with a lot to think about. But it was nothing he wanted to think about. From cynical exes to the great weight that was his immortality, all he wanted to do was sleep. But of course, life wouldn't be so kind to him.

So he decided to think about Alexander, and all of the events of the past few months. He smiled to himself. Alexander made him feel like he could take on the world and win. It was a lovely way to feel. 

Ring Ring

Magnus shot up in his bed, reaching for his phone which was illuminating the dark room. 

"Oh Magnus, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Alec's sleepy voice echoed through his phone speaker. Magnus warmed up at the sound of his voice. He was just so lucky.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway," Magnus replied, falling back into his pillows, holding his phone to his ear. 

"Me either," Alec replied. "I was thinking too much." Magnus felt sorry for Alexander. Still only a teenager and yet so filled with sorrow.

"Me too darling," Magnus signed, twiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I was thinking about you." He could imagine the blush spreading on Alec's face. He smirked at that. Magnus liked the way Alec reacted to him, it was so unsheltered, so pure. He heard Alec yawn across the line.

"You should sleep, mi amor," Magnus added, noting how tired Alec sounded. "I shall call you in the morning."

"Okay," Alec said through a yawn. "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> By Essiee


End file.
